In the prior art, control systems for a servomechanism based on the use of a control member that can move between first and second positions defining a variable electric quantity, are known. One example of such a mobile control member is a comb drive.
Comb drives, which are used in micro-electromechanical MEMS systems, require relatively high operating voltages (40-600V) to obtain interesting forces. Currently available electronic circuits can control these comb drives without any particular operating problem. The problem lies in optimising the power consumption of the system. The main problems are as follows:                maintaining electronic systems powered at high voltages (40-600V) generates consequential leakage currents and/or particular implementations for limiting such leakage currents;        since current comb drive capacitances are of the order of several pF to several tens of pF, the stray capacitances powered by these high voltages participate significantly to the system losses;        the electrostatic force of the comb drives is a function of the square of the voltage applied between the electrodes; the system has to guarantee sufficient voltage to ensure movement within a defined time period but a higher voltage eventually results in loss (excessive acceleration of the system followed by absorption when the stop is reached).        